Alethea, Queen of Night
by Haribo22
Summary: He appeared out of nowhere. Then he knelt down and kissed me. This wasn’t an ordinary kiss, it was different. It felt cold, lifeless. Then I passed out. i promise you it gets better lol
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, tell me what i need to improve (because i know its still a work in progress) tell me what your thoughts are etc etc**

**Chapter one**

He appeared out of nowhere. Then he knelt down and kissed me. This wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was different. It felt cold, lifeless. Then I passed out.

*****

I woke up and found I was in a warm, cosy bed and it was roughly noon. I tried to think back to what had happened, how I got here but nothing came to me. The more I tried to remember the more I couldn't, my whole memory had been erased. This didn't feel right I knew that, my gut instinct was telling me no screaming it at me. Then a strange man appeared in the room. "Welcome my name is Hunter, I'm your headmaster and your new name shall be Alethea." Then he left just as suddenly as he had appeared. I was confused, I have no recollection of my former life, don't know where I am and had a bad feeling about this.

During all the confusion I didn't notice the changes that had happened whilst I was unconscious. All my senses were amazingly powerful, hypersensitive. There also seemed to be an unknown force of power dwelling deep inside me just waiting for the chance to break free. What had happened? How long was I out for? Where am I? There are so many questions I need answering. Almost as if he had read my mind Hunter was back and this time he had a woman with him. She looked about twenty but her eyes held so much wisdom, centuries of it. "This is Elsa she will be your mentor, ask her anything you want to know".

So I did. "Where am I?" I sounded nervous. "You are at Ealdfrith School, it's the biggest of its kind" she seemed so friendly. "Ealdfrith, what does that mean?" If I kept this up we could be here all day. "It means old peace, this school was built centuries ago and named then, know-one knows the reason for the name" she seemed pleased I was talking. "What's happened to me?" this I really wanted an answer to. Elsa seemed all too happy to tell me, "You have gone through a process which has changed your genetic makeup, your not who you used to be and personally I wouldn't try to think about the past". Then I realised I didn't even know how old I was or what I looked like.

"How old am I?" Now Elsa looked confused, apparently I should know this. "Seventeen as of yesterday, which was the Twentieth of May" she said. Then I caught my reflection in a mirror across the room, which I could of sworn wasn't there ten seconds before. I was beautiful, I had sapphire blue eyes, brown hair which glistened in the afternoon sun and I was extremely pale which seemed to enhance all my features. I would guess I was about five foot nine inches and had the perfect figure in fact everything seemed to be perfect. Elsa could see the shock on my face "You will get used to it" that was all she said, she gave me no clue as to how anyone could be this beautiful. Then I looked at her properly and noticed she was also very pale and had the same enhanced features, but she had blonde hair which glistened even more than mine and her eyes were a shocking amber colour, I tried to think back to what Hunter looked like but all I could remember was jet black hair.

I sat back down on the bed, this was all too much to take in. Then I realised what she had said earlier. My genetic makeup had changed, so that meant I was different, not human. "What am I?" Elsa seemed reluctant to answer this. "You're a Vampire or at least you will be, everyone at Ealdfrith is". This whole situation just kept getting worse. "A vampire, how?" once again I could tell she didn't want to answer but something, or someone seemed to be making her. "Once your chosen just after you're born you are watched, then when the schools elders feel you're mature enough you're brought here, the whole process of changing takes roughly two years". I had a feeling this didn't apply to me and that I was already changed somehow. I was about to ask about this when Hunter came back.

"I see you have been finding out a little bit about your new life" there was an edge to his voice, I couldn't quite figure out. I noticed he had a dog with him, had that been there before? "Yes I have but I am still confused, why me, why have I been chosen?" there was a confidence in my voice. "Your special Alethea, you have been chosen to do something great, something none if us can do" once again he left. I guess I was just going to have to figure this one out for myself.

**Please review, any ideas or names would be good, i need to know if it's worth putting up, thanks!  
Over 100 people have viewed and still no reviews :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elsa showed me to my room which was in one of the girls dorms. My room was amazing it was medium sized with neutral colour carpet and walls which I was told I could customise and decorate, in the room was everything I needed and wanted there was even a laptop and television. The closet had all the clothes I needed. It also had an en suite bathroom. Elsa told me the room was based on what the 'watchers' had picked up throughout my life, yes the one I didn't even remember. I made a mental note to research the 'watchers' after I had found something to eat. Picking up on this Elsa offered to show me around.

The school was huge and everyone here was exceptionally beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. You could tell how close they were to fully changing as their features must change over time and some looked more human than others if that was possible. This was another thing I picked up on, my features, although I couldn't remember what I looked like before I seemed to have changed already. Great I was starting at a new school and I was already a freak, or maybe this happened to other people and I wasn't alone. We reached the dining hall which was huge and decorated elaborately but was very welcoming and had a calming effect on me. Elsa showed me where everything was and told me to grab as much as I wanted. I took a bit of everything as it all looked good and I was starving and then found an empty table to sit at.

Just as I was about to eat two girls joined me. They were looking at me curiously and then one of them found the courage to talk. "How long have you been here, you look close to fully changing?" well at least she got straight to the point. "I'm new, just got here today actually" I didn't mean for it to sound bitchy but I managed it all the same. The girl looked taken aback by my harshness, the one who had spoken had pretty hazel eyes and curly blonde hair and seemed to be at the beginning of the change. "Sorry, I just can't seem to grasp the whole vampire thing" I said trying to make up for being rude. "We all know what its like to be new here, don't worry you will fit in soon enough". The other girl spoke up she had deep red hair and amazing green eyes, she also appeared to be at the beginning of the change. They were the same height which I would guess was roughly five foot seven inches.

I had another one of those feelings, but this time it was a good one. I felt these two girls could possibly be the best friends I have ever had. Still it didn't make this situation any better. During the rest of dinner I made small talk with the two girls just to be polite. Then we walked back to the girls dorms together, and as it turned out they were both in the same dorm as me and had rooms opposite mine. I found out there were different dorms for different stages of the change and the one I was in was for the new vampires and would progress as we grew. This made me feel slightly better as everyone was fairly new and hadn't been here for more than a month.

The dorm itself was really cool as downstairs there was a lounge type room full of televisions, stereos and really comfy looking sofas and chairs, there was also a study which had computers and a few books in, a kitchen which looked like it was never used and a dining room which also looked fairly new and unused. I guess everyone eats at the dining hall together instead. There were then two more floors which had bedrooms for all the new female vampires. Everyone had a separate bedroom at the school which was great for me as I really couldn't face sharing right now.

I went to my room and decided to have a look around and see what I had. I found a sketchbook in one of my desk drawers and decided to try and focus on something I had seen today and draw it, well I had no memories of my own to draw. I decided I would try and draw the two girls I had met at dinner, me being me I forgot to even ask them for their names. I focused on them and began to draw, before I new it the picture was finished and it was breathtaking. The two girls seemed lifelike and were the perfect replica of the image in my mind. I was pleased I had found something I could do and decided I would draw another picture.

Before I had even thought of what to draw there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I tried to make my voice sound normal but the interest in it was spilling out. It was Elsa, she had a piece of paper in her hand which she began to explain to me was my new timetable. These people expect me to start school tomorrow, I haven't even had chance to settle in and get my bearings yet. Elsa could see the look on my face and said she would come and meet me and take me to my first lesson if I wanted her to. I kindly refused, not only was I new but I didn't want to be stared at on my first day at this school. Then I noticed Elsa had a Parrot with her. "Why do you have a parrot?" for the second time today I sounded rude and slightly stupid. Elsa didn't seem to mind she merely said "go to your lessons and you shall find out". Great another mystery to solve, I swear I hadn't got one proper answer out of the people, sorry vampires here.

I decided to give up on drawing as I had now lost interest in it and picked up my timetable instead. We had five lessons a day which start at nine am and finish at four thirty five pm. Well it was obviously a myth that vampires were effected by sunlight as least I had one thing straight.

The lessons I had tomorrow were:

9.00 – 10.15 Vampire history

10.20 -11.35 Art

11.35 – 12.35 Lunch

12.40 – 1.55 Vampire law

2.00 – 3.15 Vampire life

3.20 – 4.35 P.E.

I stared at the timetable and hoped it wasn't going to be like a bad boarding school. Then I decided I had done far too much for one day and went to bed.

**Please, please review i would like to know your thoughts, thanks for reading!**


End file.
